


Wasteland Baby

by BathshebasBigToe



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Fallout, Fallout 3 - Freeform, Fallout Video Game References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BathshebasBigToe/pseuds/BathshebasBigToe
Summary: “I’m gonna make you safe,” She cooed at the baby, “I’m gonna help your momma out, okay? It’s all gonna be alright”. She gently bounced the baby in her arms, and with a cold finger, she shut off the radio transmission.
Relationships: Female Lone Wanderer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Wasteland Baby

Ada flung open the cursed Dunwich door and gulped the now surprisingly appeasing wasteland air. Dogmeat trailed behind, even showing his own signs of relief. The few items she managed to grab- medical supplies, cigarettes, and what not- were safely stored in her satchel. Though she was glad to finally mark this location off her map, she never wanted to set foot in that place ever again. With the setting sun on the horizon, and no sign of settlements nearby, setting up camp was her only option.

The shack in question was plain, small, and certainly homemade. She was always wary when approaching shacks like these; the contents could either be useful, duds, or deadly. She pressed her ear against the metal door and listened for movement inside. Nothing. She took a step back from the shack and glanced up at the roof, only to see a jinky 5-foot radio tower. Curious, Ada pulled out her Pip-boy and connected to the mysterious signal. What followed were a series of muffled cries, a few heavy sobs, and various fuzzy words. All she could make out were “abandoned”, “Frank”, and, the most chilling, “I love you.” Now even more curious, and slightly concerned, Ada walked back to the door. She pressed her ear against it once more and listened more intently. Nothing. 

Ada assumed the best; anything inside was nonexistent, dead, or sleeping. Either way, she opened the door as slowly as possible. The stench hit her like a nuclear bomb as she opened the door even in the slightest.

Now assuming the worst, she opened the door all the way. As she saw the scene, Ada choked back a gasp of shock and sadness. What lay on the floor of the small shack was the body of petite woman, cradling a bundle of blanket. Her past two and a half years in the wasteland had certainly somewhat desensitized her to guts and gore, but she still hadn’t quite gotten a grip on how to deal with tragedy, much like the one before her. 

Many emotions filled her gut. *oh god*. No longer disgust, but sorrow and pity for what unfolded. Ada quickly turned around and opened the door for a quick breath of somewhat fresh air, and to see Dogmeat still sitting patiently.

“Not much longer boy,” she promised in a grave tone, “I think you should stay out here.” 

She slowly pulled her head back in and analyzed the situation at hand. She immediately knew that she had to solve whatever had happened here. Being careful not to disturb the scene, she tiptoed over to the peaceful bodies on the floor. Her lip quivered with emotion as she looked at the face of the woman and the small baby balancing in her limp arms. A small letter rested on the chest of the woman. Intrigued, Ada reached for it, only to dart herself backwards across the floor as the baby let out a sharp cry. The cry turned into a soft whimper, possibly out of hunger, or even loneliness. The baby longed for a warm mother. Ada slowly crept back towards the hungry baby. She’d never held a baby in her life, hell, she can’t remember the last time she’d even seen one. Her lack of experience did not diminish the innate, maternal instinct that now took over, however.

“Shh...” she softly whispered as she put her hands under the small bundle of dirty blanket. She immediately knew the baby was far too light and needed food and attention. Resting it in the nook of her arm, she grabbed the letter and took a quick gander around the room. She managed to find some canned foods and a few extra blankets. Ada considered staying the night, but she felt far too uneasy about it. She’d have to set up camp elsewhere.

“I’m gonna make you safe,” She cooed at the baby, “I’m gonna help your momma out, okay? It’s all gonna be alright”. She gently bounced the baby in her arms, and with a cold finger, she shut off the radio transmission. After giving the mother a proper burial, Ada set off towards Rivet City. She estimated it would be half a days journey, and not an easy one. It was the dog days of summer and she now worried about her and the baby possibly overheating. The only thought that came to mind; “I’m gonna make you safe,” She cooed at the baby, “I’m gonna help your momma out, okay? It’s all gonna be alright”. She gently bounced the baby in her arms, and with a cold finger, she shut off the radio transmission. 

After giving the mother a proper burial, Ada set off towards Rivet City. She estimated it would be half a days journey, and not an easy one. It was the dog days of summer and she now worried about her and the baby possibly overheating. The only thought that came to mind; It’s gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Haven't written in a while, but I've really been enjoying playing some good ole' fallout 3 again. This was just a lil idea I had whilst playing and I really wanted to just write it all out. Will try to update as much as possible! Enjoyy


End file.
